Spray heads with one or more nozzles are often used to dispense water or other fire extinguishing material in order to suppress a fire. Some spray heads or nozzles, however, can dispense too much fire extinguishing material or an inappropriate amount of fire extinguishing material and can cause damage, such as water damage, to the object on fire and the surrounding area. Over-applying a fire extinguishing material can also quickly deplete the supply of the fire extinguishing material available to the spray head, which can impact the performance of the spray head and other spray heads receiving fire extinguishing material from the same supply.
The type of fire extinguishing material dispensed by a spray head can also cause problems. For example, if a spray head dispenses an inert gas, such as nitrogen, the gas can present health risks, such as suffocation, to living beings exposed to the gas.
In many situations, spray heads are placed in environments where they can be exposed to dust or debris that can prevent the spray heads from working properly. Covers installed over the spray head can help reduce the dust or debris that the spray head is exposed to. For example, some spray heads include a press-fit cover. The press-fit cover, however, can easily fall out when the cover is exposed to a range of temperatures that causes the cover to expand and contract.